Risa's Secret
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: It's been three years since the Tenrou Team came home, and now a mysterious guild mate most never knew existed showed up after her triplets were kidnapped. Risa has known for a long time what she was destined to do and after they rescue the kids she disco


Chapter 1: Kidnapped

"Macky-ji they've been taken, the triplets have been taken," I practically screamed as I opened the doors to the guild Fairy Tail noticing everyone's eyes on me.

"Risa what do you mean?" my rock since I was seven years old and passed the S class exam asked as he came towards me.

"The triplets they took them, the dark guild Wolf Ark took my babies," I told him as he guided me to a chair.

The entire guild looked shocked at me as I said that, and those who could see my neck looked even more shocked. The Wolf Ark guild was known for its hatred of one particular family the Heartfilia's. Most of the time you could just call them an independent guild, but if it came to do something with the Heartfilia family they were more terrifying then any dark guild out there. They've even been known to help normal guilds defeat dark guilds.

"Why would Wolf Ark want your triplets, and since when have you had kids?" Macky-ji asked sounding shocked.

"I got married shortly before the S Class exams when the Tenrou Team disappeared, well almost a year before since the day Acnologia attacked you was the day they were born. Unfortunately their father went missing before then," I said truthfully. "As for the reason Wolf Ark wants them, that's because I bought the Heartfilia Mansion, so they probably think I'm a relative or something. Or they've been requested to go after me by one of my enemies."

"Wait you bought the Heartfilia Mansion just how rich are you?" a guy who I knew well asked as his pink hair shown in the sun.

"She is an S Class mage after all what would you expect Natsu, plus she sometimes takes on the long term missions that Gildarts usually does. So who do you want to go with you to get the kids back Risa?" Macky-ji asked. Well everyone looked shocked realizing I wasn't an old friend of Macky-ji's, but rather a guild mate making me a part of their family.

"Team Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Mira," I said instantly.

"Why Mira?" he asked seeming to be confused.

The familiar white haired mage came out of the back at her name and her eyes widened in shock as she looked at me. She seemed like she was seeing a ghost and I don't understand why, I've never heard any rumours of my death. Her eyes filled with tears and then she seemed to realize the conversation she'd been listening to wasn't about any customer, and she appeared frightened at the prospect of my kids being taken. Mira had suspected the last time before she saw me I was expecting, but as she disappeared with the Tenrou team her suspicions were never confirmed.

"Don't tell me you forgot Macky-ji, Mira was my partner for the S Class exam, she'll be the best person to come on this mission," I said with conviction.

"Of course I'll go Risa," she said hugging me softly.

"Although maybe it's best if Lucy stays behind because of Wolf Ark's hatred to the Heartfilia family," I added after some thought.

"That is true, but maybe Lucy should decide for herself," Macky-ji said waving her over.

I was glad that everyone here would put the shocked look on my face down to the fact that my kids were taken. Otherwise I might have had to explain to everyone why tears filled my eyes as she approached. I know she wouldn't remember me, but for some reason she seemed as if she was trying to place where she knows me from. It's not like I'm someone who'd stick out to her at this moment in time. She seemed to be having a mental debate with herself about who I could be seemingly thinking it was weird to just ask me if we'd met before.

What was worse was Gajeel's reaction to me when I walked in he looked like he knew exactly who I was which should be impossible with the amount of concealment charms I used in case I ran into any dragon slayers who might be able to place my scent. The look on his face though was shock as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, or smelling by the way he kept sniffing the air secretly. His head going back and forth as he tried to convince himself he was imagining things.

"So what do you say Lucy?" Macky-ji's voice asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Can't I just disguise myself on the mission, I have that new magic item, the imitator which makes you look like whatever you imagine. I thought it might help on the next mission," she replied.

"It's settled then all of the people you requested will go except for Gray because he's on a mission with Juvia right now," Macky-ji said making me sigh in relief.

Right after that we all left without saying a word since they understood how important it was to get my children home now before anything happened. Mira seemed to be struggling with herself from asking me a ton of questions since she knew I'd be tense with my kids missing. Natsu seemed to be excited to go against the independent guild, well Lucy was chiding him softly as she pet the blue cat on her shoulder. Wendy seemed worried most likely about the fact that she might have to heal injuries on children.

Soon enough we were at the train station and going off to the town of clover where the Wolf Arks had moved after a particularly nasty battle with a dark guild. As we got on the train I couldn't help chuckling softly seeing Natsu and Gajeel fighting to not be sick. Wendy seemed torn on whether to heal them or not, and I sensed she remembered me from when she was just a little girl but couldn't place who I was. I blanched when as soon as they sat down Erza knocked out both of the dragon slayers with one punch. She and Lucy stayed in the same compartment as them, and Mira, Wendy, and I sat in the next one.

"Since the rides going to take a while why don't you tell me why when we returned Master, and I couldn't find anyone who knew or saw you, although I have a suspicison you're the mystery person who was helping with the debts. Or how about the reason why we've been back for three years and you never came home," Mira demanded to know instead of asking.

"Can't we talk about this later Mira after my kids are safe, I think after meeting them you'll understand why I haven't been around," I said cryptically.

After that we continued the ride to Clover in silence occasionally hearing Erza and Lucy talking in the next compartment. The conversation mainly consisted of Erza teasing Lucy about her relationship with the dragon slayer in her lap. I could almost see her blushing, anyone who knew Fairy Tail which was practically everyone, knew that the two team mates were in love. They also knew they were too dense about love to realize what they really felt about each other. I drifted off to a restless sleep since I hadn't slept for three days as I made my way to Fairy Tail knowing I couldn't handle an entire guild on my own.


End file.
